Noble Families of Myr
Since the War of Unification, the people of Myr have been ruled by House Targaryen in all but name, whom hide behind a conclave of five magisters, all of whom are puppets of their Dragon masters, and the Bloodraven himself, Maekar Targaryen. Main Families Drahar The Drahar family is a relatively new family amongst the Myrish nobility, having only called the city their home for four generations. Founded by mercenary and Prince Admiral Craghas 'Crabfeeder' Drahar, who fought conquered pirates in the Stepstones before being killed by Prince Daemon Targaryen during the Rouge Prince's own conquest of the islands. The family has long held a certain martial inclination and it is customary for the heir to the house to join up with the Guild of the Blue, a mercenary company founded by Craghas. In recent years the family has risen to prominence during the War of Unification, when the Head of the family, Yraevor Drahar made a name for himself as a warrior and general, commanding the Guild of the Blue, a sellsword company founded by his grandfather. He cleaved through so countless a number of Blackfyre men himself, including the Kingsguard knight Ronnel Ferren, his Valyrian steel Greatsword was renamed Dragon's Bane following being dubbed the title by the singers that retell the battles of the time. With the death of Yraevor, his young son Tregar has taken his place at the head of the family, winning the title of First Magister of Myr after the death of his father and taking a seat on the Council of Seven as the Minister of Warfare. Having served as Captain of the Guild of the Blue after his father's departure to take a position in Myr, Tregar is an able warrior and a tempered commander who's known for his patience and pragmatism, in spite of his young age. The family have a manse within the Moonstone District of the city and are considered by many to be amongst the most powerful of the noble families, despite their short history. Family Tree Fyllonnis The Fyllonnis family too has a history tied deeply to the War of Unification, and the head of the family has served as Magister of the city since Myr was included into the Kingdom of the Three Daughters following the Battle of Salt and Sand. The head of the family, despite his age, has proven to be a source of sound council and well thought out plans for trade and conflict alike. Although bettered by the presence of House Targaryen within the city, they have resided in Myr for dozens of generations, and have hands in many of the businesses found within its walls. The family owns lands to northeast of the city and along the coast of the Sea of Myrth, as well as a lavish manse within the city itself. Naerin The head of the Naerin family is the first to be considered wealthy enough to be amongst the nobility of Myr, a House made wealthy by extensive and often times aggressive trade deals with many other Free Cities and beyond. Rumour has it that the family also has a history in piracy and profiteering in general, something furthered by the several attempts of Jaerano Naerin to seize cargo from Lyseni vessels making port at the city. To the south of the city are a great number of farms, orchards and vineyards, many of which are owned by the Naerins, who seems suspiciously capable at getting their neighbours to sell their properties and holdings. Nohiar One of the newest noble families of Myr, the Nohiar family gained great wealth and influence purchasing land and buildings damaged by the Targaryen invasion of the city for drastically reduced prices. They subsequently became owners of nearly a fifth of the city practically overnight, and have since exploited this new found power to rise through the ranks of Myrish nobility. They have one of the largest fleet of the noble families, and are currently constructing a new manse within the Moonstone District. Taenos The Taenos family are famously one of Myr's least popular noble families, but remain resourceful nonetheless through their extensive established trade routes and deals. In his time serving as magister, Irriros Taenos, the head of the family has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. Whilst unpopular, the Taenos' are perhaps the wealthiest of the noble families, and even own a large section of the harbour, in which they control tariffs independently of the city. Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space, or are tempted away by promises of reduced taxation, only to be presented with additional charges for usage of rope, wharf space rental and harbour-hands to help move cargo. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities